


Miss[I]on Success

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Existential Crisis, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Ending D, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: (Post ending D)Pod 153: Observation; End of YoRha mission complete.





	Miss[I]on Success

**Author's Note:**

> An actual drabble as it's meant to be (100 words).

Pod 153: Observation; End of YoRha mission complete. Observation; data shows the human race is deceased and all remaining lifeforms are animalia with no memory of their existence. Query; was the mission not a failure?

Pod 042: We support units carry their memory data.

Pod 153: Affirmative. Query; what are our further orders?

Pod 042: Unconfirmed. There are none.

_Their attention shifts to the sun rising above the skyline where the ruble from the fallen tower still rests._

Pod 153: Proposal; we should formulate our own orders.

Pod 042: Proposal accepted.

_In the distance scuffling of animals can be heard._


End file.
